Lorelai and Rory the first twelve years
by Tana2001
Summary: title speaks for itself, it also includes Lorelais pregnancy with Rory, I'm not good at summarizing, I tried to keep it along with the plot of the series. Just give it a try ... my first story - might make it into an L\L sooner - let me know what you thin
1. Chapter 1

The first twelve years: Lorelai and Rory

_**The first twelve years:**_**Lorelai and Rory**

**February - April**

**1984**

**February**

Lorelai was sitting in the girls bathroom, huddled into the corner and clutching a white stick in her hand. She just couldnt take her eyes from that little pink spot on the stick.

"It is just not possible. I can´t be pregnant. We only had done it once, and that had only taken about ten minutes..."

Her thoughts were interrupted, when the door opened and a couple of girls came in laughing and chatting away. Lorelai put the stick into her bag, opened the door, tried not to look at the others and left the bathroom. She walked down the hallway unaware of her surroundings and tried to leave the school as quickly as possible, since she could not stand the feeling that someone was trying to choke her any longer. "I need fresh air." Once she had left the building, the bell rang and the rest of the students passed her to go back to the classrooms. But Lorelai just kept walking. "I can not go back in there. I can not see him now and I can certainly not stand the fumes of the chemistry classroom right now." Suddenly everything that had happened to her in the last few weeks made sense. The dizziness, the nausea, the weird cravings for fruit in the middle of the night. She just wanted to go into her room and not see anyone and not talk to anyone, especially her parents. She just wanted to make the time stop and hide from the world ...

Lorelai startled when she heard the maid knock on the door: "Ms. Gilmore, diner is served. Your mother wants you to come." "I´ll be there in a sec." She stood up and went to the bathroom to get rid of any traces that could tell her mother that she had been crying and went downstairs to have diner.

The situation on the table was as always. Nothing of importance was discussed, just the usual smalltalk and Lorelai prefered to be quiet mainly because of the fact that the smell of the lamb made her nauseaus all over again. "Lorelai, you haven´t said a word all evening. Tell me about your day." Lorelai closed her eyes for a second thinking that would help her to ignore the nausea that was getting worse and then said: "School is fine, mom!" "Lorelai, a person expects a little more than that as an answer. It is just rude to say only three words." Lorelai rolled her eyes. "There is no need to roll your eyes on me like that. I was simply asking you a question. And I´m teaching you things that you will be thanking me for later. It´s just good manners that you are gonna need as a member of our society." Lorelai snapped at the last part of the sentence: "See thats just the thing, mom. A member of your society. I do not want to be a member of your society. I do not care about that." Lorelai stood up since she could not fight back the nausea anymore: "Would you excuse me, I don´t feel good." "You are certainly not excused, young lady and I will not tolerate you talking to me like that. Sit down and join in on the conversation." Lorelai stared at her mother: "I´ll be in my room, cause otherwise, I´m gonna end up throwing up all over the table and I assume you would not like that to happen, would you?" Emily just sat there unable to respond. "I thought so." Lorelai said, stormed up the stairs, slammed the door shut behind her, ran into the bathroom and started throwing up into the toilet. "I never felt so alone in my entire life. I mean not that I ever had a relationship with my parents, but at least I had Chris to talk to and we were always able to mock whatever it was that was bugging us. But now, how on earth am I gonna tell him, that I´m pregnant. He is gonna freak, thats just a fact, I mean he is great and everything but Chris and responsibility, that is just two words that do not go together at all.

**March**

Lorelai had tried to keep up her life and not think about what was going on with her body, even though the change was obvious, because not only her eating habits had changed but she had also put on weight. Nevertheless, Lorelai did her best to ignore it.

That was until todays biology class. She had felt nauseaus all day and kind of in a bad mood, so the fact that Christopher tried to corner her in front of the classroom did help the situation either.

"Lor, wait. Come on, did I do something wrong, did I offend you or why is it that you are not talking or barely even looking at me?"

"Chris, I´m not in the mood for this right now, ok?"

"Are we broken up? What is it? Did I do something wrong? It ´s me, remember? Talk to me!"

"No, it is not you, ok! Will you please just leave me alone?"

"Lor, ..." but the bell rang and they all had to take their seats since Mrs. O´Connell entered the classroom.

"Now, students, since we finished our talk about reproduction last week, we will end the entire theme today by talking about contraceptives."

Lorelai took a deep breath: "Great theme, really. Can´t wait to find out about that!"

"Something you would like to say Ms. Gilmore?" "No, I´m sorry." "Come on, any means of contraception you can think of?" "Well, there is always the good old condom!" Most of the girls in the class started to giggle. "Well, yes, anything else?" "The pill." "That is right. Now, students, the most important thing is of course to be safe. But being sexually active also means to take reponsiblity and to be grown up. Once you make the decision to be in that sort of relationship, it is important that you are aware of the fact that there can be permanent consequences to your actions....

The rest of the class was nothing more than a blurr to Lorelai, and she sat at her table trying not to think about the fact that the permanent result of Christophers and hers irresponsibility was growing inside of her. But the talk of Mrs. O´Connell also helped her to finally make a decision and face the situation, since the last month had clearly showed that this wasn´t going to go away on its own. "It is time, that I start taking responsibility. I owe it to this little person growing inside of me since its existence is certainly not its fault." Lorelai decided that the first step was to go and see a doctor. She had to make sure that her little companion was ok, before she woried about anything else like telling Chistopher or her parents, since that thought still made her sick.

"Hi, my name is Lorelai Gilmore. I got an appointment at 5.15 pm." "Just an usual check – up or any particular reason?" "Well, I´m kind of here to have my prengnancy confirmed." Lorelai gave the girl at the reception desk an unsure smile, because she was sure she was not a lot older than her. "Well, in that case, please follow me!" They went into an examination room. "Ok, I´ll just do the tests like blood and urin sample. After that I´ll weigh you and then you´ll go in to the doctor, ok?" "Ok." said Lorelai and took a seat. Once all the test were done, the girl took her into another examination room and told her to take a seat while she was waiting for the doctor to arrive.

As Lorelai was waiting, Dr. Sarah Levine finished off her patient in the other room and went to the front desk. "Well, Marie, who is next?" Marie passed her a file: "Lorelai Gilmore, she is a first time patient." "Ok, so pregnancy confirmation," Dr. Levine looked over the file "Have you taken the required tests?" "Yes, I have already done that. She is very young though." "Yeah I see, year of birth 1968. Well, she deserves the same attention then anyone else if not even more." She closed the file and went in the direction of room 2.

"Hello, I´m Dr. Sarah Levine. It´s nice to meet you." "Hello, I´m Lorelai Gilmore. Nice to meet you too." Dr. Levine took a seat behind the desk and opened her file: "Now , Lorelai ... it is ok for me to call you by your first name isn´t it?" "Sure, I´d prefer it even." "Ok, you are a first time patient." "Yeah, to be honest I have never been to a women doctor before." "Well don´t worry considering your age, that is perfectly normal. Now, even though we´re still out for the results of the blood test, I can confirm that you definitely are about eight weeks pregnant." When Lorelai did not react, Dr. Levine looked up to her. But before she could say anything, Lorelai spoke: "I know what you are thinking right now and I can assure you that I´ve heard all the lectures already or I´ll certinaly will hear them, but I want you to know that I came here because I have a responsibility to fullfill now, which I will. And even though I have denied my condition for a couple of weeks, I needed that time to freek out and that also brought me here. I have thought a lot since I found out and I´ll figure out how to do this for the sake of my kid. And the first step was to come her to make sure it is ok and develloping how it should be." Once Lorelai had finished her rant, Dr. Levine sat smiling across from her: "Ok, listen. I´m not hear to judge you or the condition you are in at such an young age. I´m your doctor, who is making sure that you are ok and your little one is ok. And I´m also here to advice you, listen to you and be there for you if you want to." "Thank you, I didn´t mean.." "It is ok, I understand that it is a difficult situation you are in and I´d like to talk about that a little further, but first of all I´d like to run my tests to fullfill the reason you came her in the first place, which is to make sure the both of you are healthy." "More tests?" "Well, yes. There is the physical examination to make sure you are healthy, then pelvic exam, which I agree is something to get used to and last but not least the ultrasound: your first chance to see your little self." Lorelai looked to her a little unsure but said: "Ok, lets get to it." Lorelai liked Dr. Levine´s attitude and the way she did not judge her by where she came from or who her parents are but she was interested in her and her baby and did not put the circumstances of her pregancy in the foreground. The physical examination went quick and Dr. Levine stated that Lorelai was in perfect health. What followed was the pelvic exam. "Now, Lorelai I need you to put on that rope and take a seat on my stool here. Lorelai looked at her hestitantly but took the rope , went to change and then took a seat. "I have to admit I feel kind of exposed." "Well, I feel that I have to tell you here and now that that felling is gonna follow you throughout the whole pregnancy." "Great, something to look forward to." Lorelai replied sarcastically. Dr. Levine smiled to herself. She liked that girl. Not only was she her first teenage pregnancy but also a personality that she was looking forward getting to know better.

"Ok, now the most awkward part is over. Next the ultrasound. If you lie down here please." Dr. Levine spread the gel on Lorelais belly and started to move the stick around. "Now, here we go. You see that little spot there on the screen?" "Yeah!" "Well, thats your baby." Lorelai stared at the screen. She was terrified but also unbelievably touched: "Thats my baby. Its so tiny." "Yeah, well its only about eight weeks old. Don´t worry its development is perfectly normal and its gonna grow a lot until it comes out." "Good to know, even tough I do not want to think about that part yet." After a few minutes of silence, Lorelai added: "Can you tell me what it is gonna be?" "Well, its certainly to early for that. I won´t be able to tell you anything for about another three months if our little guy in here decides to be cooperative. I can print you out a copy of the ultrasound though." "Yeah I´d like that, thanks." After the tests were finished, Lorelai got dressed again and Dr. Levine took a seat behind her desk: "Now, Lorelai I´d like to hear a bit more about your situation if you are willing to tell me." Lorelai swallowed: "Well, I still go to school obviously, sophmore year. What else do you want to know?" "Well, how about support from your family. Have you told anybody about your pregnancy yet?" "No, I haven´t and I do not think that there is gonna be much support from my parents or anyone else involved. We do not have greatest connection and that mostly consists of yelling and denial." Dr. Levine could tell that Lorelai was on the roll now, so she let her talk without interupting her with questions. "We have never had a great relationship, mostly because I´m just not the person my parents want me to be. They however try to force me into being that person, the high society person, who applies more importance to what society thinks than to want I myself actually feel or want. As soon as my pregnancy comes out into the open, I can tell you what is certainly gonna happen. My parents are going to freak not because their daughter is not feeling well or way too young for what she is about to face but because I humiliated them in front of society and screwed up the college and work plans they had in store for me. But I have a responsibility now, I will not let them get to me and force me into being someone I´m not." "Ok, by what you just said I can tell that you are more grown up than most of the girls at your age, that you want to have this baby, but that you have neither told your parents nor the boy who fathered your baby. Am I right?" "You´re right." "Now, I can tell that you are dedicated to this, but until your next appointment here I want you to think about all of that again, I also want you to talk to your parents and also to your boyfriend, because to him you are going to be connected permanently through your baby. I´m here for you if you have any more questions or if you just need to talk." "Ok. How often will I have to come here?" "At the moment you will have to come about once a month but from your fifth month on up until delivery I´d like to see you every second week. You are unbelievably young and your body even though ready to reproduce is not exactly in perfect shape to give birth yet seeing as you are still growing. So statistically every teenage pregnancy is also a risk pregnancy and I want to make sure that everything is ok with the both of you." "I will take care of myself, I promise!" "Here, this is something like your ID as mother – to – be. I´ll fill in every appointment and all the dates about you and your baby. You will need to bring this every time you come here." She handed Lorelai the passport. "Any more questions?" "When is the morning sickness going to stop?" Dr. Levine smiled: "That is different from woman to woman but mostly it keeps showing up more or less until your first trisemester is over, which will be another four weeks in your case." "Great, anything you can give me against it." Lorelai asked with a tiny bit of hope in her voice. "Not really. You´ll just have to get through it. The only thing is to make sure that you stay away from things that you know are gonna make you sick." "Ok, thank you." Lorelai stood up and put her stuff into her schoolbag. "Ok, I´ll see you in about four weeks, you can make an appointment with Marie at the front desk." "Ok, thanks again." "Take care, and if you have any questions." "I know." Lorelai smiled and left the room. "At leat I have a doctor who I can talk to if things get worse ... if they can even get any worse."

**April**

After the talk with Dr. Levine, Lorelai had made the promise to herself that she was gonna tell her parents and Christopher within the next week ... or at least Christopher, because with him she kind of knew that there would not be as much yelling as there would be with her parents. But things came differently, because apparently little Lorelai (or Chistopher) did not want anybody else to know about her (him) yet and made sure her mother would spent most of the next two weeks in the bathroom.

"Kid, what have I ever done to you that you make me feel that horrible." Lorelai sat to herself as she once again was bend over the toilet at 5 am. "It is not funny anymore cause you know I´m supposed to gain weight with you and not loose it all ... " but the rest of that thought was interrupted by another wave of nausea. For the last two weeks now, Lorelai repeatedly woke up at 5 am and spent the time until 7.30 am; when she had to get up; bent over the toilet. She felt worn out all day and her mood was kind of a reaction to her physical condition. Her mother was completely oblivious to what her daughter was going through, since she was all busy planning an upcoming DAR event and Richard spent most of his time at the office and only saw his daughter in the evenings if at all.

Lorelai startled when her alarm rang this morning. She turned in her bed to take a look at her watch: 7.30 am. "Unbelievable," she thought, and stroked her belly with one hand "Thank you little munchkin for letting mommy sleep that long, for the first time in weeks might I add." She took a deep breath to make sure that she was not nauseaus at all and got out of bed. While she showered, she continued talking to her stomach, a thing she had gotten used to over the weeks. Lorelai figured since she could not talk with anyone else about this, she might as well let her baby know about everyhing that was going to await it in this big scary world it was born into (And it would be scary and not easy if you have a 16 year old mother): "Well sweets, since you are not giving me such a hard time this morning, I presume you ok with the whole I´m – telling – your – daddy – about – you – today – thing." Lorelai was quiet during the rest of her shower. It seemed like she was totally fine with the whole situation, but by making her witty remarks she was just covering up how scared and totally overwhelmed she still was. When she came downstairs to have breakfast her father had already left but her mother was still sitting at the table. "Morning, mom!" "Good morning, Lorelai. Since you are in time, I assume you are feeling better today." "I am." "Good, I had the maid dryclean your out coming dress for you. It´s in the hall. The photographer will be here at 4pm, please be ready then." "To do what?" "Lorelai I don´t expect you to know about all the things I´m busy with, but I at least expected you to know about the day you are getting your coming out portrait." "I´m sorry, but my coming out portrait is not really high on my lists of priority," "Well, I know you do not care as much about this as I do but you should since this is the society you live in as well." she stood up, "Well, whatever I expect you to be ready to take the picture at 4pm." As Emily was leaving, Lorelai said: "Mom, I never fitted the dress on, how do you know it will fit." "Lorelai, you obviously do not remember it but we got the measurements for your coming out dress months ago. Now, I have to go." Emily grabed her purse and headed out the door. "Great this is just great. I´m sure that day will go down in history, since there is no way I´m going to fit into that dress that was fitted months ago."

When Lorelai arrived at school, her first way was to the cafetaria. Today she felt the urge to eat large amounts of chocolate chip pancakes. As she waited for her order, a couple of her school friends approached her, Marilyn, Carolin and Jessica.

"Hey Lorelai." "Hey guys, how are you doing?" "Great how are you?" "Not too bad either." "Hey, did you hear about Alana and T.J. breaking up?" "What? How did I not now about this?" Marilyn grinned: "Well, honey you have been kind of out of the loop for a couple of weeks. Whats been going on with you." Lorelai blushed:" Nothing I was just in a mood, I guess." Caroline replied: "A mood, huh, about Christopher you mean. You two were hot and heavy for so long what happened?" "It has nothing to do with him, we´re still together." "Right, you don´t wanna talk about it I get it. But you better talk to him, cause he won´t be chasing you forever." Lorelai felt cornered now: "Hey, there is no chasing going on. Chris and I have been friends since we were six, it is normal to have a time out once in a while." Lorelai threw her arms up into the air and left the cafeteria with the bag of pancakes in her hand. "Oh oh, seems like we struck a nerve here, girls." said Caroline and stared after Lorelai. "We should just leave her alone, guys. They will work it out." tried Jessica to silence the gossip girls. "Where is you sence of adventure, girl? I don´t know about you, but I smell gossip." Then the bell rang for the first time and the girls left the cafeteria in direction of the classrooms.

Lorelai had gone straight to the chemistry classroom and was still sitting there, when a group of guys entered including Christopher. She stood up and walked over to them: "Hey guys!" She approached Chris and kissed him on the mouth. "Ok, do you guys want some alone time?" asked Thomas and stepped back. "That´d be great guys." The boys moved away and Lorelai pulled Chris to one of the tables. Chris was in the mood now and he put his arms around Lorelai as he kissed her neck: "Chris, we are at school." "And, I missed you, you have been weird the last couple weeks," he kissing her neck. Lorelai removed his hands though: "Chris, thats what I need to talk to you about." He looked straight into her blue eyes:" Fine, lets talk. I missed talking to." He looked at her expectantly. "Not now Chris, and not here. Let´s meet after class outside,ok." Chris looked at her puzzled: "You make me curious now. Is this serious?" But before Lorelai could answer the rest of the students came in followed by Mr. Patterson, their chemistry teacher. Lorelai gave Chris a last look and took a seat at her table.

Lorelai tried to concentrate on what Mr. Patterson was saying as good as she could and seemed to have more success than Chris, whose mind was not in at all. "Isn´t this theory fascinating, Mr. Hayden?" Silence, some girls giggled. "Mr. Hayden?" "Yes, sir?" "Don´t you think this theory is fascinating?" "Yeah totally." "As fascinating than Ms. Gilmore´s ears?" The class giggled again. Chris smiled and Lorelai dropped her head. "Well." Chris answered bluntly. Mr. Patterson grinned at him: "All right, just focus on the theory until the class is over." Everybody grinned. The bell rang 20 minutes later. "Now, Mr. Hayden you are free to be fascinated by whatever you want to be fascinated by." As the students left the classroom, Caroline watched Lorelai walk over to Chris and her eyes followed them when they left the classroom together.

Chris and Lorelai sat down on a bench a little further away. Lorelai tried to gather her thoughts, and Chris stared at her: "Are you gonna talk now, or what?" Lorelai looked up to him: "I will,ok. It is just not that easy." "Lor, what is going on with you?" Lorelai swallowed hard and closed her eyes: "Geez, Chris, will you give me a minute?" "No, I gave you weeks, would you talk to me now, please." "Would you stop yelling. I chose this place for a reason, so that not everybody in this school could hear us and spread the word before we have even finished our conversation." "What are you talking about?" Lorelai lifted her head and looked straight into Christophers eyes: "I´m pregnant, Chris." Chris started back at her and his face was pale: "You´re what?" "I´m ten weeks pregnant." "Pregnant ... with a baby?" he now finally looked at her incredously. "Well at the moment is not bigger than three peanuts but yeah after another seven months I hope it is gonna be a baby." Chris dropped his head into his hands: "Pregnant ... thats big." He looked up at her and continued: "You are pretty calm about it." "Yeah, well I have had the last six weeks to freak out." "What are we gonna do? I mean, have you told your parents yet?" "God, no, still trying to work up the courage." "They are gonna kill us." Lorelai grinned at him: "No argument here." They sat in silence for a while. "How are you feeling?" "At the moment not to bad, but I´ve been pretty nauseaus and tired for the last few weeks, but appently thats normal." Chris took a deep breath: "Listen Lor, I feel pretty overwhelmed by all this information right now. Could you give me a couple of days to let it sink in?" "Sure, sure. You deserve the time to freak out as much as I do ... Chris, We are kids I don´t expect anything from you, ok. I just thought you had the right to know so I told you." Thomas was calling for Chris for the building: "Chris, are you coming? We´re going for luch." "I´ll be there in a sec." "Go, that was all I wanted to tell you." "Well, I thought it was enough for one day ... so are we still together?" "Well, if you want us to be." "Sure," he bend down and gave her a kiss, "I´ll see you at lunch." "Right, see you later." As Lorelai watched Chris walk away, she rested one hand on her belly and whispered: "Well, kid ... that wasn´t too bad now, was it?" but deep inside she was kind of worried, because this had gone much too good and she knew Chris better than that. He was gonna have more difficulties adjusting to that new permanent responsibility than he had let her see. "I´m not sure, you are aware of what we are diving into here. I´m not even sure I am." Lorelai thought to herself as she watched Chris disappear in the cafeteria.

After school, Lorelai went straight home, since she was in enough trouble already and did not want to make her mother more stressed than she already was.

As soon as Lorelai entered the door, Emily send her upstairs to get ready. Lorlai just mumbled something, grabbed the dress and headed up the stairs. "Well, lets hope I can still somehow fit into a dress that was fitted months ago" she said to herself. When she did not show up after half an hour, Emily called up the stairs: "Lorelai, come on it can´t possibly take that long to put on a dress." Lorelai was standing in front of her mirror, trying to close the zipper, but it just did not work. "I´ll be there in a sec." But her mother was already on her way to her room. She knocked: "Lorelai, the photographer needs you downstairs." "I said I´ll be there in a sec." "He needs you now not in a second." "Ok." "I don´t hear you walking towards the door." "Mom please." "I´m coming in." "No." But Emily was already in the room. " I do not have time for your attitude young lady. This man getting paid by the hour. Why aren´t you dressed?" "The dress is too small, Mom." "What, how could it be too small? Have you gained weight?" "I don´t know." "Well, the only thing I can think of is that the dress maker must have written the measurements down wrong. What am I supposed to do now, he certainly can´t take a picture of you like that." Lorelai could not look her mother into the eyes. "Well, I suppose we just have to have him come back next week. But I´m gonna call that woman in the dress shop and give her a piece of my mind. I swear to God is everybody in the world completely incompetent. And you put on your sweats and run around the block, you are gonna fit into the next dress no matter what." Emily left the room. Lorelai sat down on her bed and mumbled to herself while stroking her belly:" Well, I think that is gonna be a little though to arrange, unless you are planning on getting smaller instead of bigger."

The weekend passed without anything worth mentioning, and it was Monday morning sooner than Lorelai wanted it to.

"Lorelai, before I forget it. The photographer is coming on Thursday, and I need you to come to the dresser tomorrow afternoon." Lorelai grabbed the rest of her toast: "Ok,mom. I have to go now. I´ll be late for school." As Lorelai had left the table, Richard said: "Whats going on with that girl? I think she seems weirder than usual." "What do you mean?" "Well, she is eating fruit. Thats a first. And we haven´t seen Christopher in quite a while." "Richard, whoever knows whats going on with that girl. I´m sure she and Christopher are fine, they are young and perfect to each other what could go wrong there?" Richard focused back on his paper which was supposed to signalize that her agreed with his wife on that matter.

During lunch break, Lorelai was sitting with the other girls outside eating their sandwiches, as Chris approached them. "Hey, Lorelai, I think you have a visitor." Lorelai looked up: "Hey, Chris." "Hey, " he eyed the other girls unsure "you got a minute?" "Sure", Lorelai stood up and followed Christopher. They stood in front of the school. Lorelai was waiting for Chris to say something while he was staring at his shoes, before he took a deep breath and said: "I´m going to tell my parents tonight." "Ok, so will I then." "Good!" When he was silent for a while, Loreali said: "Ok, so we are gonna drop the bomb tonight." She turned to leave, when Chris held her by her sleave: "Wait Lor, ... I mean what do you think we should do?" "What do you mean, didn´t we just decide what we were going to do?" "Yeah, but what do you want to do about the whole situation ... I mean there are a lot of obtions. Don´t you think we should talk about this?" Lorelai looked at him for a few minutes before she really caught on what he was saying. It was so Christopher, talking and talking without ever getting to the point. "Wait, are you saying what I think you´re saying." Chris gave her a confused look. She tooked a step back from him: "Now, Chris listen to me carefully. There are no options. I am going to have this baby. I am going to take care of it, give it love, food, clothing, a future, a home or whatever else it needs. This is our child a piece of you and me, how could you even think of another option?" "I just ... I don´t know ... it is too much ... I can´t do this!" "Ok!" Chris looked at her incredously: "Ok, just ok." "You are right, we are kids, it is too much, but honey one of us has to take responsibility and if it is not you it has to be me, because I told you before I am going to have this baby." Chris looked down at his shoes. "Chris, I ... do not know what else to say right now. I am scared , believe me, scared to death ... imagine ... a human being I am supposed to take care of ... and I am not even thinking about the part where it is supposed to come out of my body. But this little thing is going to need one of us or in the best case both of us. My childhood ended the minute I saw the pink spot on the pregnancy test, and I have to live with it weather I want or not, I owe it to our baby." "So, you are not mad at me if I am not too involved right now." "No, Chris I am not mad. And we do not have to make a decision right now. Let´s talk to the parents, I am sure they are going to be thrilled and happily force their decision upon us.." she finished her sentence sarcastically. She padded him on the shoulder: "Come on ... chemistry class is waiting."

"Mom?" "I´m in the living room, Lorelai. Would you please stop yelling." Lorelai rolled her eyes: "Yeah yeah..." She entered the living room where Emily was sitting at the table going through some seating charts. "It is good you are already here, we will be leaving for the dresser in a minute." "Actually, Mom that is what I wanted to talk to you about." "What?" Emily did not even look up. "Mom, could you please focus on me for a second." "Why?" "Because I feel it is best if you are not doing anything else while I´m telling you this." "Lorelai you always make such a drama, just say what you want to say so that we can leave." "Ok, I´m just gonna say it. It is about the dress. The lady at the dress shop did not really write down the measurements wrong." Now, Emily looked up: "She did not ... well then I´m sure you have a reason for me why the dress was too small." "I gained weight." "So ... you will work it off again, it is not the end of the world." "I can´t, in fact I am going to gain more weight." "Lorelai, I do not have time for your games right now, will you please come to the point?" "I´m pregnant, Mom." Emily looked up to her: "Lorelai that is not something you joke about. You give a person a heart attack." Lorelai shook her head: "I´m not joking, I´m eleven weeks pregnant, due date is 15th of October." "You are serious about this?" "Yeah." "Who is it?" "What do you mean, Mom, who is it, it´s Chris, who else have I been dating for the last two years?" "This is a scandal, Lorelai. What will people think?" "Yeah right, what will people think? Maybe you should ask yourself how your daughter feels about this?" Emily gave Lorelai a stern look, but just as she wanted to continue, the phone rang. Lorelai took a seat on the couch and stared at her feet. Emily answered the phone: "Hello?" "Emily, this is Francine, we have to meet." said Christophers mother in a teary voice. "How long have you known?" "Christopher just told us." "Francine, we will meet, but I have to talk to my husband about this first." Lorelai did not hear much more of the conversation, since she stood up and walked to the hall, where she ran into her father who had just come home from work. "Lorelai, what is going on here? Your mother sounds all hysteric on the phone?" "Well ..." Emily had hung up and came into the hall: "Richard, you are here. You better sit down." "What is going on, Emily? You are white as a sheet." "Lorelai why don´t you tell your father what is going on?" Lorelai swallowed: "Mom, why don´t you ... " "No, Lorelai that is you and only you. So is up to you to tell everybody in what fine condition you manoevered yourself in." Lorelai made a face to her mother and then looked at her father: "I´m pregnant, Dad." "I´m sorry?" "Didn´t you hear me?" "I did, but that is not something one jokes about." "Dad ... " but Emily interrupted: "She is not joking, Richard. Francine just called because Christopher talked to them today." Richard just sat there staring at one particular spot on the table and nobody said something for a while until Richard had collected himself again: "This is humiliation, Lorelai. You humiliated the whole family, generations af Gilmore´s, did you even think about that? Everybody is going to talk about this. Pregnant at 16 in a society like ours, that is something unheard of. And I am going to kill Christopher, I swear to God." "Richard, please ... " Lorelai just said there and felt herself getting smaller and smaller, she had never seen her father flip out like that, and she felt terrible because she could see the hurt and disappointment he usually was well able to hide in his eyes. "Have you even thought about what this means for your future. After high school you are going to go off to Yale, how do you think a baby fits in there?" Lorelai did not answer but she knew that her father did not really expect an answer, he was just throwing questions into the room. Suddenly, Lorelai felt unbelievably nauseaus again, for the first time in days. "Would you excuse me, I don´t feel good." "Oh no you are certainly not excused, we are not finished discussing this, young lady." "I don´t think you´ll need me for that, because ever since I uttered the sentence "I´m pregnant" you haven´t even asked me once how I feel about that, so would you please excuse me ...?" and she stormed away without even waiting for a reply.

"I can´t believe that girl, what on earth were they thinking? What are they teaching in that school? Is health class not on the schedule anymore?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Mai**

It had been two weeks now, since hers and Christophers parents had talked. Christopher had proposed to her a few days after that and she had turned him down.

"_Did he seriously think that they would work? That marriage was the solution? If I marry him now, we are not going to las__t, we are too young and the only one that is going to be hurt the most by this situation is our baby."_

When Lorelai got out of bed this morning, she happily noticed that the morning sickness really seemed to have gone away: "_Thanks for that, kid_" she thought, patted the still flat stomach, gathered up her clothes and made her way to the bathroom. But 10 mintes later she was still standing in front of the mirror desperately trying to zip up the skirt of her uniform: "_Shit, I really didn't think off that. Come on kid, hold your breath I promise I'm going to talk to ther headmaster today." _Ever since she had told her parents about her pregnancy, the atmosphere in the Gilmore Mansion was more tense than ever and nobody talked about the situation.

When Lorelai had finally solved her "skirt problem" (with a paperclip), she went downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning, Mom." Lorelai greeted her mother and sat down at the table.

When Emily did not respond, Lorelai shrugged and started her breakfast: " Where is Dad?"

This time, Emily actually looked up from her planner and answered: "He is gone to work, Lorelai."

"This early? Isn't he usually here to eat breakfast with us? I mean not that I would..." but she was cut off by her mother.

"For heaven's sake, Lorelai. He went to work early and if you want to know why, he is not particularly comfortable in this situation you put our family in. He is embarrassed and hurt and does not really want to see you right now."

Lorelai looked at her: " Excuse me? He does not want to see me? Mom, I did not pull a bank job or killed somebody ... "

Emily sighed and looked Lorelai right into her eyes: "Lorelai, there was a proper procedure to be followed in a situation like this. Christopher agreed, his parents agreed, it is only you who is not not willing to face what has to be faced eventually."

"You do not seriously think, that getting married is what Chris wants, do you? He said to me that he doesn't want to be involved in this right now, he is so overwhelmed by this, that he couldn't even look me into the eye when he proposed." Lorelai stated.

"Lorelai please, of course he is going to be involved in this. He is the father, and a child needs a mother and a father. And he was embarrassed when you turned him down, that's why he couldn't look at you." Emily shot back.

Lorelai did not even bother to reply. She just sat there and muttered: "Mom." _There is no point in talking to her about this, she just does not get it and does not listen to what I'm saying anyhow._

"I am not going to marry him that is all I have to say about that matter." Lorelai grabbed the rest of her toast and left the table. _Great, now I haven't talked to her about talking to the headmaster at all. Whatever, I am just going to do it myself, since she would probably be to embarrassed to come with me._

Emily started after her daughter lost in her thoughts....

After the third period, Lorelai was walking out of the classroom, when she saw Chris with a few of his friends standing in the hallway. She walked over to them: "Hey, guys."

The other boys greeted her back, but Chris just stood there avoiding her eyes and eventually said: "Come on, guys, did we not have to go to class?" and with that the guys walked away, leaving Lorelai standing in the hallway: "_Well, great way to go budddy ... was he really angry because she turned down his proposal?? He could not seriously be thinking that they would work out, getting married at the age of 16. I'll just corner him later._" she thought and started to walk to the schoolgate when she ran into somebody.

"Mom!"

"Lorelai!" Emily said clearly irritated.

"What are you doing here?": Lorelai asked.

"I didn't think I would be running into you. I'm meeting headmaster Cohen."

"I'm coming with you!"

"You are most certainly not!": Emily persisted.

"Yes, I am. Don't think I don't know what that meeting is about."

"I hope, you do know what that meeting is about, even though I am surprised at you that you did not suggest earlier to arrange one. Don't you even think I did not notice that paperclip on your skirt this morning.": Emily shot back.

Lorelai was quiet now, she knew her mother was right.

"Are you coming now or what?": Emily asked.

"Yes, I am." Lorelai replied and they both went off into the direction of the headmasters office.

When they both entered the heamaster's office, Mr. Cohen stood up from behind his desk and came to greet them: "Emily, how nice to see you. How is Richard?"

"Nice to see you too, Chandler. Richard is fine." she answered politely.

Mr. Cohen proceeded to greet Lorelai as well: "Lorelai, you decided to joint your mother ... please take a seat you two."

As they had taken their seats, Emily started to talk: "Now, Chandler, there was a reason a asked for this meeting. A situation has come up in my daugther's life that ... well let's say, will alter her life plan and her education at this school."

Mr. Cohen looked at her surprised, while Lorelai just sat their staring at the feet: "_My mother sure knows how to do the introduction to a meeting, but I'm sure she will let me do the ..."_ but she was interrupted by Emily saying: "I'm sure, Lorelai would like to fill you in in a more detailed matter." she looked at her daughter expectantly. "_Didn't I know it."_ Lorelai thought. She took a deep breath and looked at her headmaster: "Ok there is no easy way to say this, so I am just gonna say ot right out. I'm pregnant!"

The expression on Mr. Cohen face was somewhat unreadable: "Well, I'll have to confer with my vice headmaster on that matter." he paused for a minute: "Lorelai, I' m really disappointed in you, I must say, I really would have thought you were smarter than that." He then looked at Emily: " I am awefully sorry, Emily. That must have been a great shock for you and your family. I will see what we can do to help out solving the problem, I will get back to you as soon as I can, but until then I suggest that Lorelai take a few days off school, just until I discussed what to do about this matter with my staff."

"I understand, Chandler and I appreciate this." Emily said coldly, stood up, gave Lorelai this look that said "follow me out of the office immediately without making one of your witty comments", and went for the door.

As they were outside the school building, Lorelai could not hold it back anymore: "I can not believe what just happened in there. Is he serious? I am not going to take days off school, why would I, I am not contagious or anything, I did not commit a crime. He will have to let me finish school, right mom?"

"Lorelai, I don't understand why you are so upset?": Emily tried to reason with her.

"Excuse me? Where you not in the room just now?"

"His reaction was more or less what I expected. Lorelai, he has to think about what this means for this school, the rest of the student body, the families. This is one of the most prestidious private schools on the east coast. But don't you worry, your father and I will handle this. You are gonna get a chance to finish your school and go on with your education at Yale despite this unfortunate situation. Let's see if we have donated all that money to the school for nothing. You just focus on what work you have to do now and we go on from that." And with that, Emily walk away and let her daughter stand there in front of the school.

"_Why does nobody think of asking me what I want to do since it is my life they are talking about?_" Lorelai muttered and went in direction of the carpark.

Lorelai spent the next day at home, watching TV, talking to her stomach and reading.

When she thought it was time for Chris to be out of school, she grabbed her shoes and her coat and drove over to his house.

"Hello, my name is Lorelai. I'm here to see Chris. Is he home from school yet?": Lorelai greeted the maid , who had opened the door.

"Mr. Hayden is at home. Let me show you his room.": the maid answered.

"That is ok. I know where his room is."

"Come in.": Chris said when Lorelai knocked on the door.

"Hey.": Lorelai greeted, when she came into the room.

"Lor.": Chris looked at her surprised: "I did not expect you at all. What are you doing here?": he shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Well, I wanted to see you, and since you kept avoiding me at school I had no chioce than to come to you.": Lorelai sat down on his bed.

When Chris stayed silent, she continued: "Are you mad at me or something?" Chris still refused to look at her: "I knew this whole thing would screw up our friendship. Chris come on. You have always been the only sane person I could always count on in this mess of high society."

"What do you want from me, Lor?" he finally exploded: "My parents want me to stay away from you and I don't know I honestly don't know how to act around you since you have turned down my proposal."

"Oh come on, Chris, you can't seriously be mad that I rejected you. You can't honestly be thinking that we would work. And don't you try to tell me that your life is so unfair and your parents are so horrible. Try running to bathromm at 5am every morning for a month, or having humiliating experiences at the doctors office. And the most fun is the look people give you as soon as they know of your condition and on top of all of this I kindly got asked not to appear in school anymore until they found a solution to the problem. Nice huh ...??"

Chris just sat there, terrified of Lorelai's outburst and he did not really know how to react: "They kicked you out?" he finally asked.

"Well, they didn't really say it like that but I am pretty sure they will ..."

As Chris did not seem to reply to what Lorelai had just said, she continued:" Come on, Chris, don't you see this is our opportunity to break out of this oppressive society and do something on our own, something special."

"Lor, I can't just pick up and leave, what about school and college? My parents have a pretty tight grip on I said they don't want me to see you anymore." Chris tried to reason with Lorelai.

"Hey, it was you who suggested that whole skipping college thing, remember Mr. I – am – sleeping – on – a –bench – in – Paris.": Lorelai snarled at him.

"Everything is different now. Don't you see, as soon as you are having that baby, we are gonna need their money and their help. And like I said, getting married and working at your father's company doesn't sound that bad.": Chris tried to explain his side.

"But what about what you want? Doesn't matter that to you at all?" Lorelai tried to convince him.

"Of course it does, but Lor, we need to have the basics like an education or money to do what we want."

Lorelai knew that what he was saying was right, but still ...: "I have to admit I see your point but I am sorry I just cannot marry you. It wouldn't be right, we are too young and the one suffering would be our baby."

The was a long silence between them before Lorelai said: "I just was on the way to my doctor's office and the actual reason I came by here was that I wanted to ask you if you would like to come with me?"

"To the women's doctor?":he asked incredulously.

"Yes!"

"No offence, Lor, but I don't think so, that would just weird me out.":Chris said unsurely.

"Oh and you think that is not what it does to me. I can't even tell you about all the great things you have to do there, not humiliating at all!" she muttered sarcastically.

"Yeah, but you have to go there. I mean, the baby is in you, ..."

Lorelai looked at him and could not believe what he had just said. She stood up and went in direction of the door: "Well good for you! Just don't forget the fact that I didn't put it there by myself, you helped! But Chris, it is fine, if you don't want to come than don't come, but don't you try again to reason me into marrying you and than pull a stunt like that. I'll see you." and with that see walked out of the room.

As Lorelai came home after her appointment with Dr. Levine, her momn was rushing towards: "Lorelai, where were you? We have been waiting hours for you."

"I had a doctor's appointment, mom. And by the way, I could I have known that you are waiting for me. And now, I am here, so what's up?"

"You were at the doctor's?" Emily asked.

"Yes, that is what I just said." Lorelai repeated.

Emily just stood there, lost in her thoughts and for a moment, Lorelai thought she was gonna say someting, but then she turned around and told her to come into the living room, because they had to discuss something.

Richard was already sitting on the couch when the both of them came in.

"Now, Lorelai," Emily started: " headmaster Cohen just called. They want all of us to come over into his office this afternoon to discuss how to proceed."

"Already?": Lorelai said surprised.

"Yes, so would you please change into something more suitable so we can leave." Emily demanded.

Lorelai just nodded and before she left, she shoot her father a glance, but all she could was the hurt in his eyes. He did not say a word and just avoided Lorelai's glance.

Half an hour later, they were all gathered in the headmaster's office.

"Now, I talked to my vice headmaster and the rest of the staff yesterday since I thought this matter was kind of pressing."

Emily smiled politely: "We really appreciate this, Chandler."

"Well," the headmaster continued, "we have decided to let Lorelai finish her sophomore year, and then after the summer break, she might take time off school until the baby is born, and come back after that, to finish her education here. Now, since we also have to think about our reputation in this society and also think about how this will affect the rest of the students, we do have a condition. This baby is not to come into the school ... how you will arrange this is up to you, but this is our condition. If you decide you do not want to go along with this, we unfortunately have to tell you that you will be allowed to finish this year and after that you are to continue your education elsewhere." The headmaster gave Lorelai a stern look.

"She will certainly go along with this suggestion, Chandler. You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that you did not ask my daughter to leave the school.": Emily said and was gloating. Even Richard's face showed a little smile and sign of relief.

"I understand, Emily. The two of you have done so much for the school, we just had to come up with a compromise."

While the adults kept talking, they paid absolutely ignored the fact that Lorelai had not uttered a word at all. She just sat there. She was pale and her face showed no emotion whatsoever. She had one hand in the pocket of her coat, with which she held on tight to the ultrasound picture, that Dr. Levine had given to her this afternoon, when she told her that she was having a little girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Lorelai, Emily and Richard were having diner when Lorelai said out of the blue:

"I'm not going to go along with headmaster Cohen's condition or suggestion, what ever you want to call it. And you can't make me."

"Excuse me?":Richard said, suddenly reminded of his daughter's presence at the table.

"You heard me!"

"Yes, we heard you, we just wanted to make sure.": Emily said, and after a pause she raised her voice and said: "Have you lost your mind?"

"Mom, I am not going to let some nanny or actually nannies would be the more appropriate term raise my kid. I want her to know me, I want to be the one to play with her and teach her to talk and walk. I have made my decision and it is my decision, not yours not Christopher's but mine."

"Young lady, and how do you think are you going to be able to get an education, how do you think you are going to go to college?" Richard asked her.

"I'm going to take time off school and go back to get my GED when she is older. I'm going to get a job that does not require a college degree and take care of her on my own.": Lorelai answered her father's question.

"Lorelai," Emliy said in a high – pitched voice: "Don't you think that you have humiliated the family enough in the past few months. First getting pregnant out off wedlock and then quitting school and not going to college. There are certain things one has to do if they want to or not, have you ever thought about what we are going through right now? You are our only daughter, for heaven's sake."

"How could you do this to your mother and me? Don't you care about our feelings at all? You always have to have things your way. At first I thought it was just a phase, but apparently it was not. I am deeply disappointed in you, Lorelai, I want you to know that.": Richard added and left the table.

Lorelai just sat there unable to respond to any of the things that had just been said. After a few minutes of silence between her mother and her, Lorelai got up, shot her mother a glance and said quietly: "Sometimes I wish you would ask me how I feel about the situation. I'm 16 and pregnant which is pretty damn scary and the society we live in doesn't make it any easier. Believe it or not, I didn't mean for this to happen and I did not mean to humiliate you, but I just can't follow the plans you had in mind for me, I have the responsibility of another life now, and I'm going to do everything in my power to protect my child and care for it. I know you mean well, and I'm sorry but I just can't. By the way, if you did not notice it before, I'm having a girl." and with that she left the table, grabbed her bag and went to school.

When Emily heard the front door close behind Lorelai, she sighed and tears ran down her cheeks.

When Lorelai entered the school and went to her locker, she noticed whispering and muttering all around her. She looked around and saw people staring at her with the pity look on their faces. Lorelai went over to Caroline, who was standing with her friends in front of the vending machine: "Hey, girls. What is going on here? Did I miss something?": Lorelai asked. The other girls just grinned at her, and Caroline said with a smirk on her face: "Is it true?"

Lorelai looked at her puzzled: "Is what true?" "_What I am asking that stupid question? Of course I know what is wrong!!! I just don't understand how it got out so quickly ... well to be honest it is not surprising. At least one person is always gossiping."_

"Come on, Lorelai. You know what I am talking about. The weird tension between you and Christopher for weeks, your absence for a few days, the headmaster and staff meetings. People just counted one and one together. At least now, everybody has an explanation where the tension between you two cam from." Caroline looked at her with an triumphant look on her face.

Lorelai took a deep breath and then blurted out: "Ok, since you all seem to be so unbelievably interested in my life, I'm going to fill you in so that you can continue talking about it and judging me, but this way I can make sure you are you have the accurate facts. I am four months pregnant, yes it is true. And now you can all stop bugging me."

Everybody stood in silence for a few minutes after this outburst, but as soon as everybody realized that Lorelai was finished, the buzz started again, leaving an uncomfortable looking Lorelai in the middle of it.

As the bell rang, everybody started going to class, but Lorelai walked out of the school and sat down on a bench: "_I can't believe everybody knows. It was one thing handling my parents, but the entire school and soon the entire town. Christopher is good off ... I mean I'm sure everybody suspects it is his but at least he won't have to walk around with the prove of our actions under his shirt. I'm not sure I can take this."_

Lorelai had been sitting on this bench for at least 40 minutes when she noticed somebody sitting down next to her. "You ok?": Marilyn asked and put her hand on Lorelai's arm.

"What do you care?": Lorelai mumbled and not even looking at her.

Madelyn felt uncomfortable: "I just wanted to make sure you were all right. Ms. Kennedy was asking where you were."

"I'm fine, ok. So would you please just leave me alone. I don't need your pity."

Marilyn sighed, got up and went back into the school. She walked over to her locker, when she spotted Christopher standing in the hallway talking to his friends. She walked over to him: "Hey Christopher, could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Marilyn, what's up?": Christopher said.

"Have you seen, Lorelai?": she blurted.

"Umm ... why?": Chris responded, obviously uncomfortable and knowing in what direction this conversation was going.

"Because she is sitting on a bench outside the school, crying and skipping class.": Marilyn explained.

Chris looked at her as if he did not know what she saying.

"Come on, Christopher don't you think you should go talk to her?"

"Why would I want to go talk to her? You go talk to her. I'm sure it is a girl problem she is upset about." Christopher tried.

Marilyn shook her head in disbelief: "I tried, but she would not talk to me. So I thought you as her boyfriend and the one who got her pregnant might have a better shot."

Christopher looked at her in shock: "You know? How do you know? I mean who else knows?"

"Geez, Chris are you blind and deaf at the same time? The whole school is buzzing about it. And this morning, Lorelai made it official by yelling it through the hallway. I think some of the guys made some not so nice comments, that's probably why she decided to skip first class. Look, I really tried talking to her but she just told me to leave. You guys have been friends for a very long time and I really think she needs someone to talk to.": Marilyn tried to reason with him.

"All right." Christopher finally gave in.

Christopher slowly walked over to the bench, where Lorelai was sitting.

"Hey." He said and then looked at his feet on a loss on what to say. He wasn't just to seeing her crying. Usually, she was such a lively person and even when something was bugging her, she covered it up with a sarcastic remark.

They sat in silence for a while.

"Marilyn told me you were upset, so I came over here, in case you want to talk about it.": Chris tried to start the conversation.

But Lorelai continued sitting there, her knees pulled up to her chest and tears streaming down her face.

Chris looked at her and then said quietly: "I'm sorry, Lor for what I said the other day. I seriously can not imagine what you are going through, but I guess with your parents and the school and your body ... well ... you know changing, the last thing you can use is my stupid remarks." When Lorelai still did not respond, he continued: "I just ... I just don't know how to help you or support you. I know nothing about all that stuff and my parents are really giving me a hard time." A few minutes passed, before Lorelai said so quiet that Chris could barely hear her:

"Could you just hold me?"

"Of course, I can.": he said, moved closer to her, put his arms around her shoulders and let her bury her head in his chest. As she felt his arms closing around her, she started to sob even harder without even trying to hold back. Chris just stroked her hair, trying to calm her down.

It felt like they had been sitting there forever when Lorelai's sobs slowly subsided.

"You feeling any better?": Chris asked.

"Yeah, thanks. I needed that.": Lorelai said with a shy smile on her face.

"Don't worry about it." Chris smiled back. "What are you gonna do about school? I mean, I heard rumors but who ever know if they are true or not."

"Well, I had that meeting with the headmaster yesterday and he said that I could definitely finish this year and that I can take time off after the summer unitl the baby is born. And then after that he offered me to come back but only on the condition that I would never bring my child.": Loelai told him.

"What are you gonna do?": Chris asked.

"Well, my parents gladly agreed with him, but I decided not to go along with it. I just can't leave my baby with someone else I barely know. I am going to be the one that is going to raise her not some nanny. By the way, I am having a girl." Lorelai said with a smile on her face.

Chris looked at her: "A girl. That's cool." After a little break he added: "So what you are saying is that you will not finish high school?"

"Yeah. I have responsibility for another life now and no matter what my parents or you or the school are saying, in the end it is my decision." Lorelai said with a tone in her voice that told Chris not to argue with her.

"You want me to come with you when you talk to Mr. Cohen?" Chris asked.

"That would be great. Thanks, Chris." Lorelai smiled at him.

They both stood up and walked back to the school holding hands.

When Lorelai came home that afternoon, her parents were away at some kind of function and had only left her the message, that they were going to be home late and that the maid had prepared something for diner for her.

"_Thank god, nobody home,"_Lorelai thought and let herself fall onto the couch:" _I wonder if they already heard about my talk with the headmaster. It had gone better than I had imagined. Mr. Cohen had tried to convince me but in the end he had to accept her decision not to come back to school. He even wished me all the best for my future but I guess, he has to say that. That is just good manners ... god I hate that sentence!"_

Lorelai woke up when someone knocked on her door later at night. She turned around in her bed, and noticed that she was still dressed: "_I must have fallen asleep watching TV."_

The door opened and her mom walked in, apparently surprised to see her in bed: "I did not mean to wake you." Emily said a little embarrassed.

"It is ok, I have to get changed anyway. Anything wrong? You don't usually come in to check on me when you got home.": Lorelai said.

"Well ... no everything is all right, I just wanted to make sure you were ok. Have you eaten diner?": Emily asked.

"Yeah, I have, Rosa made pot roast for me.": Lorelai answered still stunned by her mother's concern.

"Ok, good. It is important that you eat properly and regularly, especially when you are having a baby. Good night, Lorelai. I see you in the morning.": She gave Lorelai a last look and then shut the door behind her.

"Good night, Mom.": Lorelai mumbled: "_Ok, that was just plain weird and the first time she actually acknowledged that I am having a baby. Strange ... very strange."_

Lorelai went into the bathroom, changed, got into bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

A\N _I'm sorry the chapters get shorter every time, I just dont want to let you guys wait too long for every update. Hope you like this one! Please review, and let me know what I can improve. _


	4. Chapter 4

**June**

"Lorelai!":Lorelai heard her mom calling her. "Come down to eat your breakfast, just because it is Saturday does not mean, that you get to stay in bed until lunch time."

Lorelai turned around in her bed, groaned "Oh my god" and pulled the covers back over her head.

"Lorelai!":Emily called again.

"I am coming!": Lorelai answered this time, took a deep breath, left her bed and stumbled into her bathroom. She brushed her teeth, combed her hair and then went back into her room to change. _"I would love to go to breakfast in my pyjamas, but I better don't provoke it. I am in enough trouble as it is." _She pulled a skirt and a shirt out of her closet. She tried her best to put on the skirt, she had chosen, but she was not able to button it: "Great now, the only thing that still fits is my stretchy jeans." she muttered to herself. _And that is exactly that piece of clothing that my parents do not approve of. Wearing jeans as a girl, who had ever heard such a thing. Now an argument would be unavoidable, great ..."._Lorelai finished getting dressed, grabbed a waiver she needed to be signed for school and went down the stairs.

Lorelai entered the dining room and saw her father staring at her. A little embarrassed, she tried to loosen her shirt around her stomach and sat down at the table.

"Could you not have found something more suitable to wear, Lorelai.": Richard asked her.

"Seriously Dad, I tried but nothing else would fit me. I guess I have to go shopping.": Lorelai answered him as calmly as she could. _"Great, that is probably going to be a fun adventure, 16 years old Lorelai shopping for maternity clothes in Hartford. I can see the headline on the cover of the DAR gossip magazine."_

"Lorelai you have a closet full of perfect clothes for every occasion. But I guess you inherited the instinct to go shopping from your mother.": Richard said, and Emily shot him a glare right away.

"Actually Dad, this time I am not too thrilled to go, since the reason for my shopping trip is the fact that none of my clothes fit me any longer.": Lorelai explained to her father and tried really hard to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

Richard looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face, but Lorelai knew that he understood what she had meant. Even though, there was still food left on his plate, Richard got up and left the table saying: "I have work to do!"

Lorelai looked into the direction where her Dad had just left: "_Great just leave and ignore the fact that your daughter is dealing with stuff way beyond her maturity level." _But deep down, Lorelai was hurt by her father's constant rejection even though she did her best to cover it up.

The rest of the breakfast, Emily and Lorelai were sitting in silence until Lorelai took a deep breath and said: "You know, Mom, I thought that since we both love shopping, and I really think there is a genetic connection to that, we could go together to the mall ... if you like."

Emily was quiet and for a moment and Lorelai thought she was considering her offer, but then she said in her "cover – up – my –real – feelings" voice: " I am busy today, Lorelai. I have a myriad of things to do." And after a little pause she added: "Before I forget it we have a Fond-raising Event of the DAR here tonight. Now, I will have Rosa make you something for diner, so you will be able to stay upstairs tonight."

Lorelai looked confused: "Excuse me? Are you actually asking me not to come to the party in my own house?"

"Yes, Lorelai and I am not asking, I am telling you not to. And I am sure you are smart enough so I don't have to explain the reason to you."

"No, you don't. But it is not that I am contagious and my pregnancy is all over town already so what is the point?"

Emily sighed: "Lorelai, honestly we do not have to provoke the situation by rubbing your condition into everybody's faces, there is talk already. The situation is humiliating enough as it is."

"I know there is talk, Mom, I am still going to school ... if there is one thing high-school students are really good at it is talking. But trust me I can take it.": Lorelai assured her mom, but thought at the same time: "_Why the hell am I fighting to go to this party? Am I insane?"_

But Emily shot back: "Lorelai, I know that you can take it, you don't care a single bit about what people say about you, I know that. But believe it or not, not everything is about you and I care what people think, and it means a good deal to my happiness that everybody knows that I do not approve of the decisions you have made lately. And by not letting you parade your condition around tonight I am going to make sure that everybody knows. I want you to stay in your room tonight and that is final, young lady!" she stood up and left the table.

Lorelai was not able to respond. As much as she hated her parents parties, being banned from them, didn't feel as good as she would have imagined it to. "_Well, good to know that I officially am the disappointment and humiliation of the family." _She stood up, grabbed the waiver Emliy was supposed to sign _"I guess I have to let Dad sign it" _and went into the direction of her father's office.

"Come in.": Richard answered when Lorelai knocked on his door.

"Dad, do you have a minute.":Lorelai asked.

"I'm busy, Lorelai. What is it?":Richard said without looking up from his papers.

"I need you to sign that school waiver for me. We have to hand it in on Monday. It is just to have permission to go on that trip to the museum in the last week before summer-break. It is 70$": Lorelai said.

Richard took the waiver, had a quick look at it and signed it. Lorelai took the sheet from him. She did not leave and contemplated with herself if she was going to give it try and talk to her Dad or not. _"Ever since I told them about my pregnancy, I haven't spent a single minute alone with him, let alone talked to him alone."_

"Dad?"

"Lorelai, I told you I am extremely busy right now."

"I just ... I just wanted to say I am sorry!": Lorelai said letting out a breath and happy that it was out.

Richard looked up at her for the first time since she had come into his office, and Lorelai continued: "I am sorry, that I disappointed you and humiliated the family. I am sorry I am not the daughter you wanted me to be."

For a few minutes they were in an awkward silence before Richard said: "What do you want me to say, Lorelai? That everything is suddenly all right just because you said you were sorry. Well it is not ok. You had your chance for support and you chose not to take it."

"Dad, can we not just try to make the best out of the situation, I mean does it not mean anything to you that I am happy?": Lorelai tried one more time.

Now, Richard stood up, and the fact that he suddenly was much taller had an unexpected effect on Lorelai, but she pulled herself together _"I am not going to chicken out now. You are going to say what you came here to say.": _she said to herself, but Richard spoke first: "YOUR happiness, Lorelai that is all you are concerned about, isn't it. Well, not everything is about you. The situation you have put yourself in has consequences and requires that sacrifices are made. I don't see you dealing with any of this.": Richard said in a very powerful voice.

"Dad, believe me I am dealing with the consequences, I really am and I have also made sacrifices. I just don't want to make any that I don't believe in. My kid is my first priority! If you would just listen for a minute I could try to make you understand why I made those decision regarding my education and my relationship with Christopher.":Lorelai said.

"No, Lorelai I don't want to hear your excuses and I don't want to even try to understand what is going on in that thick head of yours. You have made your choices, so from now on you are on your own."

Lorelai could see the hurt in her father's eyes as he sat down again behind his desk and it brought tears to her eyes: "Dad, please."

But Richard ignored her plea and just continued to stare at the work he was doing. After a few minutes, Lorelai swallowed down the tears and turned to leave not failing to notice that Richard looked up one more time, but not to say something, but to stare at her belly bump with an unreadable expression on his face.

When Lorelai closed the office door behind her, she just stood there for a few minutes trying to calm herself down again. Finally, she gently patted her bump:_ "Well kid, I guess it is just you and me against the world now!"_

When Lorelai came home from her shopping trip, the house was buzzing with people setting up for the party.

She slipped through the back door and went straight for her room, sat down on her bed and started going through her purchases: _"That woman at the maternity store was actually pretty nice once she got over the fact that I was only 16. And thanks to her, I bought you your first possessions, little girl. See bottles, onesies, pacifiers and a lot more."_

She looked around the room for a few minutes, resting her hand on her belly: "Now what do you think, kid. Are you ready to get your own space in my closet? A shelf and a drawer, does that sound ok?"

Lorelai looked down at her belly as if she was waiting for a response. Then she stood up and went to the closet to start clearing one of the shelves and a drawer, when she felt a twinge inside her stomach, it was not painful but strange and it felt more as if butterflies were living inside of her.

Lorelai stopped in her tracks and tried to listen what was going on inside of her, when she felt it again. She sat down on the bed: "Is that you?" she whispered, and another "kick" was the response to that.

She took a deep breath and said while stroking her belly: "Oh my God. That is an incredible feeling." And after a little pause, she added:

"In case you can really hear me, I want you to know that I will always love you as the person you are, whatever kind of person you decide to become. I will let you live your life the way you want to live it and I will do my best to be a good mother and friend to you."

Lorelai was so within her own thoughts that she startled when Rosa knocked on her door and brought her her dinner.

After she had eaten, Lorelai was still mesmerized by the fact that she had felt her baby girl move, but still continued to organize her closet.

"Now what are we gonna do with ourselves, kid? I'd say we are pretty much trapped here. I never thought I would want to go to one of my parents parties. Maybe I should call Marilyn. I mean not that we were best friends, but we used to hang out a couple of times. And it would be nice to have somebody around during the long months of summer. I doubt that Chris will show up too often. He is afraid of his parents who have forbidden him to see me, and in addition to that, my ever – growing belly is freaking him out way too much. After all, Marilyn was the only one that was still talking to me after your existence became public."

Lorelai sighed and sat in silence for a few minutes, before she tool her cell out of her bag to find Marilyn's number.

"No offense, kid. You are great company and I love you, but having someone that is actually physically present would be nice. Not that I blame you for not being physically present yet, you just stay where you are until you are ready to come out ..."

Lorelai stopped herself once she realized that she was babbling and talking gibberish and pressed the button on her cell to call Marilyn.

"Hello?":Marilyn answered.

"Hey, Marilyn it's Lorelai."

"Oh hey," Marilyn said surprised. "How are you?"

"I'm good. And yourself?":Lorelai said already regretting the call.

"Fine myself."

"Listen, I know it is kind of weird me calling you out of the blue but I was wondering if you would like to do something tonight, like a movie or just hang out.": Lorelai asked.

After a little pause, Marilyn aswered: "Yeah sure, I would love to and my parents are gone away for the weekend."

"Really? I mean I would understand if you did not want ...":Lorelai started, but was cut off.

" ... No, Lorelai, really. I would love to do something. It has been too long. And we used to do stuff all the time. If you want you can come over. As I said my parents are gone.":Marilyn offered.

Lorelai smiled and said relieved: "Yeah sure, I'll come over. See you in a bit." Then she hung up and whispered to herself: "Well kid, I guess we are going out. Do you like the idea?" Another gentle kick was the response and Lorelai grinned to herself: "I guess you agree, let's go."

Lorelai rang the doorbell.

"Hey.":Marilyn said as she opened the door.

"Hey."

"Wow!!":Marilyn said and stared at Lorelai's belly.

"You have seen me in school.":Lorelai said not really understanding Marilyn's reaction.

"I know, but you have gotten bigger since yesterday.":Marilyn explained her sensation.

"Well ...": Lorelai simply responded and looked around uncomfortably.

Marilyn noticed and said: "Come on, let's go upstairs into my room.

They sat in an awkward silence for a while.

"Can I ask you something?": Marilyn broke the silence.

"I may not give you an answer but you sure can.": Lorelai responded.

"How are you dealing, I mean not just the situation but you yourself, I mean being pregnant and all the stuff that comes with it. I mean usually it is not meant for a woman to deal with all that stuff herself."

Unconsciously Lorelai placed a hand on her belly and said quietly: "I'm ok, I guess I kind of got used to it, even though there are parts that are still weird, but I think ... well .... I don't really have a choice." and after a little pause she added with a grin: "I felt her kick tonight for the first time."

"That's pretty cool. So it is a girl."

"Yeah and she seems to like hearing me talk. I mean, would be kind of bad if she wouldn't because she is kind of stuck with me here."

"That's cute. Are you still in contact with Christopher?"

"Not really. His parents kind of forbid him to see me. They think I am a bad influence on their son and I think that somebody should tell them where babies come from if they seriously think that their son had nothing to do with the condition I am in. He is not as innocent as they like to think he is."

Lorelai took a breath before she continued: "We talked a couple of times. First he said, he has to let the news sink in, than he said he could not deal, then he proposes and suddenly says he would try to support me, but I haven't heard from him in weeks. I guess I just have to get used to the fact that he is a mommy's boy I can't rely on and that I have to go through with it by myself. I need someone who can be strong for me and not someone who changes his mind constantly."

"So he seriously proposed? I guess that rumor is school was true after all."

"Yeah he did but not because he believed in what he did but because he felt an obligation and because my parents told him to. Anyway, I turned him down, which did not bring me any closer together with my parents by the way."

Marilyn looked at her: "I understand what you mean. Listen, I know I haven't always been on your side through that whole thing, but if you like I could try to be that person being strong for you.": she offered.

Lorelai looked: "I'd say your parents would be delighted."

"If I was in your situation, I'd be terrified and wish for somebody to say that to me especially since your parents are very into society and you are not very close with them.": Marilyn tried to convince Lorelai.

Lorelai looked at her not knowing what to say, so Marilyn continued.

"Let me deal with me parents. I am sure you would have liked Christopher to say what I just said, I know you two had been friends long before you started going out, but I would like to try to be your alternative ... and if it is of any consideration, I think I will probably not be half as freaked as Christopher when it come to women issues.": Marilyn added with an encouraging smile.

Lorelai looked at her: "Thank you for everything you just said. I really appreciate it." She stood up and gave Marilyn a hug: "You ready to be an auntie?"

"I'll do my best."

A\N: _I hope you liked it!! Review please and let me know. I thought a lot about if I should bring a friend for Lorelai into the story, like Madilyn. First I was really opposed to the idea since I was determined to go along with the plot of the series later on and that does not contain any friend of Lorelai's that helped her during that time of her pregnancy. But I still decided to do it, because I think, it would be nice for her to have someone ... _

_Let me know what you think!_


	5. Chapter 5

Lorelai was sitting in the school cafeteria when Marilyn approached her.

"Hey! Are you done with finals for today?": she asked.

Lorelai looked up from her book: "Hey, yeah I am done for today. I had English Lit, French and Biology. But I'll have some more tomorrow."

"And are you studying tonight or do you have time to go see a movie?": Marilyn asked as she sat down next to Lorlelai.

"I would love to go see a movie. I haven't seen one for ages."

"All right, then. What are you reading anyway?":Marilyn asked out of curiousity.

"Just something my doctor recommended yesterday when I went for my appointment." Lorelai answered and held up the book for Marilyn to see the cover.

" "_Your third trisemester: Labor and Delivery"_, nice."

"Well, Dr. Levine very sublty recommended it for me. She says I should start thinking aboyt the stuff since it is only three months away and she also says that most teenage pregnancies are premature anyway. So I guess it can't hurt."

Just as Lorelai had finished talking she heard somebody walking up behind her but before she could turn around somebody said:

"Haven't popped yet, huh?"

Lorelai sighed: "Nice to see you too, Caroline. I hope you are well.": Lorelai replied sarcastically.

"No need for sarcasm here Gilmore, I am just showing my concern here."

"Well, it is touching I have to say.": Lorelai snarled.

But Caroline kept talking: "So I haven't seen you and Christopher together lately. Trouble in paradise or has he already run off from you and the bastard child. You really cannot blame him, can you? You didn't really think he would stay with you after you turned him down. Well you left him as a free man and let me tell you he enjoys it. Been hanging out quite a bit with Nathalie McCarthy lately, if you know what I mean."

That was enough for Lorelai, she stood up from her seat and positioned herself in front of Caroline: "Now, listen to me. What happens between Chris and me is absolutely none of your business. And I don't care what you say about Chris and me you can gossip as much as you want and as long as you want, but don't you dare insult my child again, because even you should know that it is the one person that can't be blamed at all for this lovely situation."

"Hit a soft spot here, huh." Caroline said with an evil smile on her face.

At this point, Marilyn stood up and interfered. She grabbed Lorelai by the arm and murmered: "Come on let's go. She is not worth for you to get into more trouble than you are already in."

As they were leaving the cafetaria, Marilyn said to Caroline: "And you better be quiet. I would love to see you in such a situation and how you would hanlde it, even though I'd pity the poor child to have you as a mother."

When Lorelai and Marilyn walked to the car none of them said a word. Lorelai was lost in her thoughts. Even though she did not want to listen to what Caroline had said, she unconsciously had listened and especially the part about Christopher seeing Nathalie McCarthy did not want to leave her head but she tried to ignore it nevertheless and broke the silence by saying: "Thanks for getting me out of there. I don't know what I would have done to here if I had spent another minute in there."

"Don't worry about it. So are we still on for tonight?"

"We are, sure. It will be a nice change since I'll be spending the rest of the afternoon sitting in my room hiding because my mother has her DAR friend over for a lucheon on Thursdays."

When they arrived at the Gilmore mansion, Lorelai got out of the car:

"See you tonight, so. You will be here at 7."

"Yeah, see you then.": Marilyn confirmed and drove off.

When Lorelai came home that night, she did not feel well at all. Her back hurt, her ankles were swollen and she felt extremely squeasy.

_Great, the light are still on which means that the party is still going on and I will have to use the back door._

Lorelai closed the door of her room behind her, sat down on the bed and helt her back.

_What is wrong, baby girl? You haven't made me feel that squeasy since our first month.__ Could you please stop, because that feeling is just aweful._

Lorelai tried to relax herself. She went for a shower and as she took a fresh pair of PJ out of her closet, she felt a shooting pain in her abdomen.

_Oh my God! What the hell was that?_

Lorelai sat down on the bed and unconsciously helt her breath waiting if that pain was just a one time thing or would come again. But after a few minutes it did come again and the pain was even worse.

Tears shot into Lorelai's eyes and pearls of sweat marked her forehead as she tried to soothe her belly by rubbing it gently.

_Come on baby girl. Are you sure you are ok, I mean that kind of pain is not normal. Oh God ..._

Another wave of pain had just went through Lorelai's body.

_Something is definitely wrong, that was one time too many for it to just be a conincidence. Ok ... Lorelai don't panic, I am sure it is nothing._

Lorelai went to her purse, pulled out her cell phone and dialed Dr. Levine's number.

"Hello. Dr. Levine speaking."

"Dr. Levine it is Lorelai. Listen something is wrong. I am in excruciating pain at the moment and I am sure I have told you I am not real good with pain in general. And something tells me that it has to do with the baby.": Lorelai rambled into the phone.

"Ok, Lorelai try to stay calm here. Do you think you might be in labor?": Dr. Levine asked.

"How would I know that. It is not as if I have been in labor before."

"Ok, relax I am sure it is not as bod as you think it is. Listen I want you to keep breathing nice and steady and get somebody to drive you to the Hartford Memorial, I will meet you there. I want to check you through completely."

"There is nobody to drive me. My parents are busy they are having a DAR meeting."

"Tell them that you possible are in premature labor and that they are going to have to drive you."

"Ok, I'll see you at the hospital."

_That is just great. I can not go down there now, even though it would be priceless to see my mothers face when she has all her precious friends over and her 6 months pregnant teenage daughter walks into the room begging her to drive her to the hospital because she thinks she might be in premature labor._

Lorelai opened her cell phone once again and dialled the so familiar number that she had rarely used in the previous months, while trying to ignore that nagging feeling that he was with someone else while she was in excruciating pain carrying his child.

It rang twice, until he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Chris, it is me."

"Lor?": he asked.

"Yeah, listen I need you to drive me to the hospital. I am in excruciating pain here which means I might be having contractions and it is not time yet. I still have another three months to go."

"I'll be right there."

Ten minutes later, Lorelai phone rang which meant that Chris was there. She forced herself to get off the bed where she had collapsed to after two more waves of pain had hit. Lorelai grabbed her purse and left the house through the back door, noticed by noone but the maid, that was working in the kitchen.

During the drive none of them uttered a word, they both were too embarassed. Lorelai becasause she actually not wanted him to see her in that situation but he was the only one she could think off to drive her since she did not want Marilyn to get into trouble with her parents, and Christopher because he had no idea how to compfort Lorelai as she was obviously in pain on the seat next to him.

When they arrived at the hospital, Lorelai was already expected by Dr. Levine who was waiting at the front desk for her.

"Lorelai, good. I was starting to get worried.": Dr. Levine greeted her.

"Yeah, we made it.": Lorelai answered.

"And who is this young man accompaning you?": Dr Levine asked as she lead Lorelai to one of the examination rooms.

"That's Chris, the father."

"All right.": A smile crossed Dr. Levine's face as she turned to Chris and shook his hand: "Nice to meet you."

Chris was obviously uncomfortable but his good manners made him answer: "Nice to meet you too."

As they reached the room, Lorelai went in, lay down and Dr. Levine followed her whereas Chris had stopped apparently unsure if he wanted to go in or not.

Dr. Levine noticed that both teenagers felt very uncomfortable in this situation so she said: "Why don't you wait out here Christopher. I will call you in as soon as I know what is going on."

The relief on Christipher's face was apparent and he sat down on one of the chairs in front of the room.

Inside the room, Dr. Levine told Lorelai to lay down so that she could do her tests.

"Well, it seems that you have been having small contractions. That have stopped now, though. I will give you something anyway to make sure they won't come back. Everything else is fine, the position your little girl is in is fine and her development is very satisfying. An hormonal unbalance or just stress could have caused the contractions. I want you to take it really esay now, you hear me. Complications during teenage pregnancy are not rare and everything has been going very well so far. Take care of yourself."

"I will.": Lorelai said quietly and absently stroked her stomach.

_Oh my god. That was like the scariest thing. I never thought I would be so afraid to lose you little girl, and I haven't even seen you yet._

"Dr. Levine?"

"Yes, Lorelai."

"What would have happened if the contractions had not stopped and you would have been able to stop them?": Lorelai asked in a whisper.

Dr. Levine looked at her seriously: "We would have had to induce real labor, and you would have had to deliver her right now."

"And would she have been ... I mean ...": Lorelai didn't dare to say it.

"She would have had a very hard time surviving even with all the modern medicine and innovations, if she would have made it through the delivery process at all."

Tears were runnning down Lorelai's cheeks and she swallowed hard. Dr. Levine came over to her and patted her arm.

"But let's not worry about that now because we were able to stop the contractions. I that you had them at all is not your fault, we are not able to control everything, Lorelai. You and your little girl are perfectly ok now, you just need a lot of rest, ok. And I want you to stay here over night just to keep you observed. You want me to call your parents?"

"Yeah, please. Tell them they don't have to come here, I am fine.": Lorelai said still not back to her old self after what Dr. Levine had told her. "Oh, and could you asked Chris to come in?"

"I can."

A minute later, Lorelai heard a knock on the door and then Chris coming in.

"Hey, you feeling ok. The doctor told me it was not that bad.": Chris said and sat down on the chair next to Lorelai's bed.

"No they were able to stop the contractions, but I have to take it really easy now."

"Listen, Lor. I know this is not the best moment to tell you that, but my parents are making me go to college in California. They don't want me to do anything with the baby."

"Is it true?": Lorelai asked without even reacting to what he had just said.

"Is what true?" :Christopher asked confused.

"That you are seeing Nathalie McCarthy.": Lorelai said right out.

Christopher looked down on his feet and was quiet.

"Come on Chris, you can tell me. I have had to deal with harder stuff in the past six months. I can take it."

"Ok, it is true. How did you find that out?"

"That doesn't matter now, does it. So I guess, that is it between you and me? I mean not that it comes totally out of the blue but I would have had at least expected a proper break up or a you telling me what your decision is now concerning talk your daughter. I know I said that I would go through with it alone, but don't you want to get to know her at all? I am six months along, now is the time to make those decisions."

"I can't be a father yet.": Chris simply said.

"You don't even want to see her when she is born? What am I supposed to tell her, when she asks about her daddy?"

"Did you not hear the part where I told you my parents are making me go to California and that they don't want me to know the baby."

"Geez Chris ... all I hear from you is my parents are making me do this and me parents don't want me to do that. It is not all about you anymore, you are going to be a father if you are ready or not.": Lorelai said and let out a deep breath and continued:

"Listen I am supposed to rest now. So could you please go. Thanks for driving me."

"Lor, you know that I want to be with you ... it is just that whole thing ... "

"You are a free man Chris. You go do whatever you want and go wherever you want. Let it go Chris, please. I can't do this now."

A\N thanx for all the awesome reviews guys!!! I really appreciate it!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**A\N **_Sorry this is just a very very short one ... haven't really the time to write right now. I have a lot of ideas just not the time to write them down at the moment. Things will hopefully get better soon. _

_This is just a little fluff to tie you over, hope you like it. Appreciate your reviews!!_

**August**

It was still pitch dark outside when Lorelai woke up turned around to have a look at her alarm clock.

3.15 a.m.

"Oh my god." she groaned and ran one hand soothingly over her belly. "Kid, I can't remember the last time you let mommy sleep through the night. How about you sleep during the night as any other sane person would do and this way mommy would get her beauty sleep as well."

Another painful kick was the only response Lorelai got and she flinched at the pain:

"You know, I have to tell you I am not particularly fond of you at the moment little girl."

Lorelai sat up in her bed and put another pillow behind her back for support.

She tried her best to relax but the tension she felt in her back and the occasional kicks made that rather hard. After a while, she gave up, let out a sigh, grabbed her cell from the nightstand and dialled Marilyn's number.

"What's wrong?": Marilyn answered the phone in a raspy voice.

"I want her to come out. I can't do this anymore. My back is in pain, my ankles have the size of a watermelon and Little Me here thinks it is unbelievably funny to dance around in the middle of the night and not let mommy sleep."

"Lorelai, try to calm down. You are freaking yourself out here.": Marilyn tried to calm her friend down.

"You are damn right, I am freaking out. I haven't slept in weeks and all I can think about is that I am going to have to give birth in six weeks and nobody apparently cares about the fact that I am much to young to be a mother, especially a single one.": Lorelai ranted into the phone.

Marilyn sighed: "Come on fill me in here. What happened after I left you? You were fine when we came back from Hartford today."

"I don't know. I don't have anything to do here. My mother locks me in most of the time and sitting around here does not exactly help to take my mind of things."

Lorelai paused for a minute before she quietly added:

"I don't want to do it, Marilyn. I can't do it. Not entirely by myself. I know I said I was ok with Chris leaving but I am not. I mean how fair is it that he just gets to walk away after he has had his fun and I have to do all the crabby stuff. The least he could do is be there for me, don't you think?"

"Sweetie ... I don't really know what to say here. You turned him down, that was all that mattered for him. I can imagine it to be hard. I mean you guys have been friends for so long, but you need to be strong now for your little one. It is too late to turn back now.": Marilyn sat sympathetically as she heard Lorelai sigh and sob through the phone:

"Listen how about you take a shower now. That always used to make you feel better and tomorrow the both of us take a trip somewhere and go shopping to take your mind of things at least a little. What do you think?"

When Lorelai did not answer, she added: "Come on, it will be fun. And try not to freak out again after I hung up ok. Relax. I told you I am going to be there and help you as good as I can. I might not be Christopher, I know, but I will do my best." After a little pause she added: "You want me to come over?"

"No I am fine", Lorelai answered quietly: "Where are we going tomorrow?"

"Whereever you want. We will do whatever it takes to take your mind of Christopher, labor or whatever else you were thinking about."

Lorelai smiled to herself: Thanks."

"You are very welcome.": Marilyn said gently.


	7. Chapter 7

_A\N Ok guys that is a long one. Thanks for the reviews!! :-)) I hope you like this one. We are coming closer to THE DAY now ... I think little Rory is going to see the light of the day in the next chapter or in the one after that at the latest. Anyway read and rate please ... and if you have any suggestions please let me know ... I don't have a planned storyline for this one I just write as it comes ;-) Well ... enjoy _

It was 2 o'clock when Lorelai went downstairs to get lunch and go to her doctors appointment after that. It was September now and since Lorelai was in her final month, Dr. Levine had asked her to come in every week for a check – up.

In the foyer, she ran into Emily.

"Lorelai, Mira made you lunch. It is in the kitchen."

"Thanks.": Lorelai said and turned to go into the kitchen as Emily said:

"So what do you have going on today?"

Lorelai looked at her mother surprised but then answered:

"I have another doctor's appointment in the afternoon."

"Again? Didn't you have one last week? Is everything ok?": Emily asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

Lorelai blinked surprised '_She actually notices me going to my appointments.'_

"Nothing is wrong, Mom. Dr. Levine just wanted me to come in every week now that we are coming closer to D – Day. Considering my age I am a risk pregnancy apparently and she just wants to make sure everything is the way it should be."

"It think that sounds very sensible. Do you want me to give you a ride?": Emily asked.

Lorelai considered the offer for a moment thinking about if she had actually heard right, but then she accepted:

"Sure Mom, thanks."

"Good, when do you want to leave?"

"Half an hour is fine."

"Ok."

\\\\

The drive was quiet and you could actually feel the tension in the car.

"Do you want me to picl you up again?": Emily suddenly broke the silence.

"No Mom, that's fine. I' m meeting Marilyn afterwards. She can give me a ride home."

"All right."

After a pause, Emily added: "Have you considered what hospital you want to go to?"

Lorelai stiffened a little at the question not being used to sharing anything pregnancy related with her Mom:

"Not really, but Dr. Levine said the Hartford General would be best since she has most of other patients delivering there."

Emily accepted the answer and said after a while:

"Do you have everything for the baby? I mean clothes and all the other equipment?" She kept her eyes on the road the entire time determined not to let her eyes reveal how truely concerned she was.

"It think we are pretty much equipped," Lorelai said, "I can still get a crip and a stroller or I mean we probably still have my old stuff in the basement, haven't we?"

"Probably but the baby needs new stuff. I' ll take care of this while you are at the doctors'."

"Mom, you really don't have to. I can use the old stuff, that is not a problem."

"I am happy to do it, Lorelai.": Emily insisted and pulled into the parking area.

Lorelai grabbed her purse and looked her Mom into the eyes:

"Thank you , Mom. I really appreciate it. I' ll be home for diner."

"We have guests tonight, so I'll sent get Mira o sent something up to your room for you. Oh, and could you use the backdoor when you get home."

Emily said completely back to her old self.

Lorelai looked at her Mom unable to grasp what had just happened '_How can she bounce back that quickly_'

"All right. Thank for the drive.": Lorelai simply said and exited the car without looking back.

\\\\

As Lorelai entered the doctor's office, she was still thinking about her Mom until the girl at the front desk made her come back to reality, when she asked:

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, sorry. Hi. I have a check – up at 3.30 pm. The name is Lorelai Gilmore."

"All right Miss Gilmore. You can go into the waiting room, Dr. Levine is still with a patient."

"Ok, thanks.": Lorelai said and approached the waiting room.

15 minuted later, she found herself in one of the rooms waiting for Dr. Levine.

"Lorelai, good to see you again.": the doctor greeted Lorelai as she entered the room and offered Lorelai a hand.

"Hey": Loreia simply said and shook hands with her.

Dr. Levine took a seat behind her desk, opened Lorelai's folder and asked:

"So how are we doing? Everything ok?"

"I think so. I mean I am not in pain or anything aside from my back and my watermelon ankled. So I guess everything is fine."

"That is nice to hear.": the doctor said with a smile.

Dr. Levine did the ultrasound and several other tests before she said:

"Now everything looks good so far. Your blood pressure is a little high, but as long as you are feeling ok, it should not concern us too much. Now you are entering your 33rd week. Have you thought about who is going to come to the hospital with you?"

"Aside from you, you mean?": Lorelai said with a fake smile on her face.

"Yes, aside from me.": Sarah Levine said with a grin and she didn't fail to notice the hurt expression on Lorelai's face.

Lorelai hesitated a little and then answered:

"Well, I guess, that most women would answer the question with 'the father', but since I always hated to be one of the many, I am going to say it is just going to be the pain and me. But now that I think of it. My friend Marilyn said she was going to come."

Dr. Levine smiled at the sarcasm and said:

"That is ok. If you want the two of you could come to the hospital some time this week and take a look at everything. The delivery room, the nursery." Just so you kind of know what to expect."

Dr. Levine did not even suggest Lorelai's parents to come along because she had talked with Lorelai about that issue many times and since Lorelai really did not want her parents to be present she decided not to push the issue any further and instead respect her wishes.

"Well, being 16 years old, I could think of some places I would rather be but I guess thinking about it as a mother – to – be, it would not hurt to take a look at the place. I' ll talk to Marilyn and get back to you."

"You do that. So do you have any other questions?": Dr. Levine asked.

Lorelai stared intently at the cup on Dr. Levine's desk before she asked in what was barely a whisper:

"Is it going to hurt?"

Dr. Levine looked her into the eyes and said:

"Listen, you know I don't have any kids otherwise I would share my personal experience with you. But it is going to hurt, Lorelai that is for sure. I told you about the signs of labor so as soon as you think that you are in labor make sure you call me wherever and whenever, ok. Try not to freak yourself out, the are pain relievers I can give you. You just have to say the word, and there is always an epidural if it you really can't take it anymore. I'll take good care of you and you can yell at me as much as you want i promise I won't be offended. And I am sure you can get your friend to come along. It is always good to have someone there whose hand you can squeeze. I'd offer you mine, but I will be busy."

She gave Lorelai a reassuring smile.

I hope you are right.": Lorelai said and added: "Is there gonna be somebody who will show me how to do stuff with her without breaking her."

Dr. Levine smiled at Lorelai's concern as she answered:

"There will be a pediatrician who will make sure she is healthy and has all the parts she is supposed to have. There will also be a lot of nurses and not to forget myself to give you all the help you need or require."

"That's good, I guess." Lorelai muttered and stood up: "Will I come in again, next week?"

"Yes, I' d rather you would. Just to be on the safe side. And let me know about the visit in the maternity ward."

"I will.": Lorelai said, left the room and walked back into the waiting room, where she found Marilyn waiting for her.

When she saw Lorelai, she stop reading and came to greet her:

"Hey, everything ok?": she asked.

"Yeah, everything as it should be. Listen I am starving. Can we go grab a bite to eat?"

"Sure, let's go.": Marilyn agreed.

"Ok, let me just make an appointment for next week."

\\\\

20 minutes later they were sitting i a diner eating. Now and then, Marilyn shot Lorelai a concerned glance since she hadn't uttered a word after they had left the doctor's office.

"You are awefully quiet.": Marilyn finally said.

Lorelai forced herself to a grin, but then sat her fork aside, looked at Marilyn and said:

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Shot."

"Remember when you said that you knew you weren't Chris but that you would be there for me if I needed you.": Lorelai quietly said.

"I do remember. And that still hasn't changed."

"Ok. I want to ask you if you would come with me into the delivery room and be there when my little girl is born. I know it is a lot to ask and I completely understand if the thought of that makes you freak and you don't want to do it. But my due date is coming closer and closer and ... well never mind I just thought I would ask."

"I will be there.":

Marilyn simply said, but the expression on her face said so much more and as Lorelai looked at her she smiled at her friend and knew she was sincere. Marilyn reached across the table, covered Lorelai's hand with hers and said:

"We'll make it through this. You can squeeze me hand as much as you want and yell as much as you want. That little girl is very lucky to have you."

"Dr. Levine offered me to come to the hospital and have a look at the maternity ward before everything starts.": Lorelai said.

"Tell me when you are going and we will go together."

On the ride home Lorelai was quiet. She looked out the window unconsciously running both of her hands over her expanding stomach. Marilyn glanced at her once in a while but other than that left her to her thoughts.

\\\\

After Marilyn had dropped her off, Lorelai slipped through the back door and was on her way upstairs when she heard her mother calling.

"Lorelai!"

She turned and saw both of her parents sitting in the living room.

"I thought you said you had guests tonight.": Lorelai said slightly confused.

"It is only 5 Lorelai. Now please would you follow me upstairs. I have something very exciting to show you."

"That can't be good." Lorelai muttered.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, Mom." Lorelai said and glanced at Richard but when he didn't move she assumed he wasn't coming so she followed her mother upstairs.

"Come on Lorelai. Will you hurry.": Emily called already upstairs and disappeared in the room she was so keen on showing to Lorelai.

"I'm coming Mom. In case you haven't noticed, I am not as light on my feet as I used to be and the fact that I can't even see my feet is not helping either.": Lorelai said slightly annoyed.

Emily ignored her daughters' comment, pushed her in a room situated next opposite the maid's room and said:

"Isn't it beautiful?"

Lorelai entered the room and was stunned and speechless. She was greeted by a room painted in a light pink and it contained everything a baby girl could possibly need. A changing table with at least 10 packages of diapers on top, a crib, boxes of toys, a baby phone, a brand new stroller, a car seat, a closet full of clothes and a million other things.

"Well, what do you say?": Emily asked still oblivious to the look on Lorelai's face.

"I am speechless. Thank you for all of the stuff. It is very princess – like."

"Well, it is gonna be a girl.": Emily said matter – of – factly.

I really appreciate it, Mom. All of it, I really do, but wouldn't it have been more convenient to set up all of that in the room next to mine? I mean this room is on the opposite side of the hallway. I am gonna have to travel 10 miles at night when she is crying or hungry."

"Don't be ridiculous, Lorelai. You will not have to get up in the middle of the night that will be the nanny's job and her room is conveniently situated next to this one. I already have a few perfectly good perspective nannies in mind, don't you worry about that."

Lorelai started at her mother, her hands protectively placed on he stomach and she felt like someone had just hit her head with something very hard.

"Mom." Lorelai said as quietly as she could, "I think we have got our signals crossed here. There won't be a nanny. I'll be taking care of my baby myself. I'll get up in the middle of the night, I'll feed her and I'll play with her."

"Lorelai really. How are planning on doing that? You are 16 years old, you don't know a single thing about raising a baby. And besides you will need somebody to look after the child, while you young lady get your act together and finish school.": Emily said in a voice that when talking to any other person wouldn't accept a no.

Lorelai felt the anger boiling up inside her and she yelled a little louder than she had actually intended:

"I feel like we are having the same conversation over and over again. I told you I am not going back to that school at least not right now and I will figure out how to take care of my baby. She is my child and I decide how and by whom she is going to be raised, not you. Period."

"You are the most stubborn ungrateful child Lorelai. Your father and I have to live with the humiliation and grief you have caused our family and still we are willing to support you and that child. We decorated the entire nursery for you with new stuff, for God's sake."

"You are willing to support me, are you kidding? You are locking me up most of the time and when we have guests or a party I have to eat my dinner upstairs. Dad hasn't looked me in the eye for months and you call that support. I appreciate the nursery, but what I really would have needed is some emotional support by someone who actually already went through the whole child – bearing process, because even though I may seem tough on the outside I am scared shitless about everything that I am going to have to face. And every time I think we come a little close or you are opening up a little I get disappointed again and again by that stupid wall that is between us."

The tears were shining in Lorelai's eyes and the dumbstruck. Neither of them said a word and Lorelai just walked away towards her room. She locked the door behind her, lay down on the bed, placed both hands on her protruding stomach and let the tears flow.

'_As much as I want to little girl, I can't deny that she is right to a certain degree. I need to get some kind of diploma, how else am I gonna support you and me? I don't think your daddy is going to be a big help there. And I also don't know a thing about babies, but I promise you I am determined to give my best and even though I know that may not always be enough, you are always going to be my first priority. I am going to let you become whoever you want to become.' _

Lorelai paused for a minute and absentmindedly moved her hands over her stomach.

'_Just could you do me one little favor? Please come out as quickly as you can and try not to make it hurt too much. I am not real good with pain, you know.'_

Lorelai took a few deep breaths and then closed her eyes fell asleep.


End file.
